Not Only You and Me
by iamdelilah
Summary: Tony and Bucky get together to make a memorable birthday experience for Steve that includes blow jobs, dirty talk and double penetration. Shit happens and Bucky finds himself staying over at Stark Tower more & more often. Mild drug content.
1. Chapter 1

This entire _idea_ came when Tony couldn't think of anything to give Steve for his birthday. He's always so hard to buy for because he doesn't like the lavish gifts that Tony loves to give. Steve had mentioned it before when he saw a video online that Bucky had sent him. At first Tony thought he was joking because the thought of anyone trading porn with Steve Stark-Rogers is unfathomable. But it happened, so they're here now, Steve's eyes covered by a red, white and blue blindfold.

Tony leads Steve to the edge of the bed where Bucky is sitting naked and fully erect. The two switch places, circling around Steve until Tony is on the bed. He reaches out, taking both of Steve's hands and pulling him closer.

"Tony," Steve chuckles, clearly unsure of what the hell he's supposed to be doing. But then a pair of arms comes around him, a strong and familiar grip, and Steve realizes that his hands are still being held by those of his husband.

"Happy Birthday, Captain," Bucks purrs lowly with his lips against the shell of Steve's ear.

Steve rips his hands from Tony's, removing the blindfold and spinning around. He pulls Bucky into a tight hug and it takes a moment for it to register that Bucky isn't exactly clothed.

"Uh," Steve begins, glancing down and then back at Tony who's steadily removing his clothing, "Care to explain?"

Tony emits a husky chuckle and when he looks up at Steve there's a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Your birthday present," Tony answers, slipping his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders, "You told me not to buy you anything, right? I know you mentioned a threesome before and I know how much you love getting stuffed so full I took it upon myself to fetch Mr. Barnes for a little romp in the bedroom."

"Tony, can we-? We didn't talk about this."

"We talked about it," Bucky interjects, gesturing to Tony.

"That's the point," Tony replies with a smirk, grabbing Steve by his tie, "The point of a birthday present is to surprise the birthday boy. Come here, princess, you're wearing way too many clothes."

Steve allows himself to be pushed down on the bed and Tony moves to straddle him, unbutton his shirt with skilled fingers.

He glances across the room to Bucky, "Well don't just stand there looking pretty. Get over here, make yourself comfortable."

So Bucky does and soon enough Steve's on his knees, his hard cock in his hand, twisting and pulling as Tony and Steve take turns thrusting into his open mouth. Bucky reaches down, grabbing Steve's forearm and pulling him to be bed.

"C'mon, that's enough."

"Someone wants to get down and dirty," Tony teases, following behind. He lets Bucky fuck Steve before himself because 'guests first,' and Tony takes his time straddling Steve with his dick in Steve's throat, fucking his face relentlessly.

With drool coming from the corners of Steve's mouth he finally pushes Tony away, having had enough of deep throating to last a few weeks at the least.

"You ready?" Bucky asks, lazily kissing along Steve's jaw, "Ready take us both?"

"Yeah," Steve replies, clearing his throat and wiping at his chin.

"You're sure about this?" he asks huskily, hands gripping Steve's hips once he's in position, the blunt tip of his cock prodding against Steve's already-strained hole.

"I can do it," Steve replies firmly, "If I can take your whole hand I think I'll be fine."

Tony stops to wonder if that's Steve's attempt at sass but his thoughts are cut off when Steve lets out a small whine as Bucky's lips nip at his ear, teeth tugging at his earlobe. Tony smirks, his hands on Steve's shoulders, sliding down to his taught belly, his fingers playfully tracing patterns across it.

"He- the whole thing?" Bucky asks, delayed.

Tony grins triumphantly, sniffing, "Yeah, he's sort of a champ. I taught him a thing or two."

Bucky laughs, nodding, "Yeah, so did I."

Tony's brown eyes go wide and he looks down to Steve for an explanation.

Steve sighs impatiently and begins to rock back and forth slowly, fucking himself on Bucky's cock, "I gave him- with my hand, once."

"Twice," Bucky reminds him, thrusting up to meet Steve's movements

"No shit?" Tony laughs, reaching for the bottle of lube and slathering his dick.

"He wants this," Tony laughs as Bucky grabs hold of Steve's hardened cock, "Look at him."

"Hell yes I want it," Steve groans, shifting to get comfortable.

"Look at that," Bucky marvels, dipping his fingers into Steve's relaxed ass alongside his own throbbing member, "God, he just keeps taking it."

"Beautiful, right?" Tony replies, slapping his husband's hip lightly, "You ready?"

"More than ready," Steve replies, his voice breathy and nervous but not unsure. He wants this; he wants both of them so incredibly bad.

Tony throws a leg over both of Bucky's, settling down and thrusting in with one smooth motion.

Steve's mouth falls open, the back of his head resting on Bucky's shoulder, "Oh god."

"You okay?" Bucky and Tony ask in unison.

"Okay?" Steve grunts, clenching down on both of them involuntarily, "S-so good. Oh man, _wow_. This… this is definitely intense."

"How's it feel?"

"Full," Steve says with a breathy chuckle.

"Should I move?" Bucky asks, glancing past Steve's shoulder at Tony.

"I'll move first," Tony answers and when he does, he pulls out, sliding back in with ease. "There we go," he breathes steadily, "Such a good boy."

"Oh yeah. God, Tony, just like that."

Steve feels lips on his neck as Bucky sucks temporary bruises, his eyes closed blissfully. He can't imagine anything better than this, Steve's heavy body on top of him, Tony Stark's dick pressed to close to his, all surrounded by the searing heat of Steve's gorgeous ass. He begins to move once Steve finally relaxes but soon grows frustrated, unable to completely lose himself in this position.

"Can we switch?" Bucky asks breathlessly, looking up to see Steve and Tony are totally entranced, their fingers interlaced on Steve's belly.

"Yeah, sure," Tony shrugs, pulling out completely. He falls to the side, settling down on his back and beckoning his husband, "Come here, baby, sit on my dick."

Steve obeys with a breathy laugh, straddling Tony and leaning down to kiss him languidly, his hips rolling back and forth in a slow, steady grind. Bucky settles down behind Steve, hands on Steve's hips, making a line of kisses from the nape of his neck to his ear where he whispers, "You ready?"

Steve turns his head with a smile, catching Bucky's mouth with his own in a chaste kiss, "Go 'head. I'm ready."

When Bucky slides in Steve braces himself above Tony so they can both move easily. The feeling of his ass being stretched so wide, so open, and the fact that Bucky and Steve are still fitting inside so easily is enough to make Steve come alone. But the hold that Bucky has on his hips, the way Tony's fingers wrap around Steve's forearms, the feeling of two cocks sliding inside of him is unparalleled by anything he's ever experienced.

Tony looks up at Bucky with a smirk, "Talk dirty to him, he eats that up."

Bucky nods, fucking down into Steve relentlessly, "You love this, Steve?" he asks, panting, "You were such an innocent little boy. Not anymore. God, look at you take this; you love it."

"Dirtier," Tony suggests, speeding up his thrusts to increase the intensity, "Like this: fuck, baby, your ass is gaping wide, fucking you so deep. You have such a pretty pussy, you hear it slurping?" Tony purrs, "Swallowing two cocks like it's nothing. So loose, you're so greedy, such a slut for this. Oh my god, baby. Fuck, you like this, you love it, love to take it, love two cocks inside of you."

Bucky laughs, his hands roaming over Steve's muscular back, "What's there left to say after that?"

Tony shrugs best he can, "Anything that comes to mind. I'm serious; he'll come if you do it long enough."

Steve grunts, "I will."

"You wanna come?" Bucky asks, pausing with his cock mid-thrust and littering Steve's shoulders with kisses, "Gonna make you come so hard."

"Yeah," Steve replies breathlessly lying down completely so that his chest is flushed to Tony's, "I'm ready."

Bucky presses one hand to Steve's back for support, cock pounding into him relentlessly, "You crazy bitch, look at you, you're so good. God, Steve, who knew you fucked so good? You want all of this; you have such a pretty cunt, so open and ready for us both. Gonna come inside you, make a sticky mess, you'll be so wrecked."

"Oh yeah," Steve grunts, "Good, more. Gimme more."

Steve thrusts back with strained whimpers to meet Bucky's rhythm, his cock poking into Tony's belly and that's enough to send him over. He comes, semen dribbling down the head of his cock and sliding between Tony's stomach and his own. He's moaning so loud that Bucky can't even think about anything but this; the tight heat of Steve's ass and the entire situation. He's here, right now, fucking Steve, fucking him so good while his husband is here, his husband is inside of Steve, too, and they all 3 love it so much.

As promised, Bucky comes, but he can't find the boldness to do so inside of Steve. Instead he pulls out, pumping his cock and splattering thick ropes across the small of Steve's back. Steve whines at the loss, still breathless from his orgasm.

"I'm the last one standing?" Tony laughs, thrusting up into Steve lazily, receiving a nod in return.

"Yeah," Steve smiles, hands on Tony's shoulders. He kisses him, thorough and passionate and languid, pulling away only to whisper, "Love you."

Tony returns the smile and Steve admires the crow's feet at the corners of his eyes, reaching up to touch them fondly. They both shift when Bucky collapses onto the mattress, still trying to catch his breath.

"God, you're so loose now," Tony laughs. He reaches around, slipping 2 fingers in next to his dick. There still isn't enough friction so Tony adds 2 more fingers, slipping them in past the rim of Steve's strained ass.

"Fuck," he hisses, "Oh shit, that's good. Ride me, baby, ride my cock. Make me come."

Steve makes no effort to move, his face still pressed into the crook of his husband's neck.

"That's an order, Captain."

That one draws a laugh out of Steve who sits up and slips Tony's fingers out of his ass, amending, "Okay, okay."

He reaches forward, grabbing the headboard with one hand for better leverage as he rises onto his knees and begins bouncing easily. He grinds down when Tony is least expecting it, earning a low growl as Tony grabs his hips. Steve reaches for something, anything, and finds Tony's knee with his free hand, rocking back and forth desperately and Tony's thrusting into him again, his entire body stiffening as he comes inside of his husband.

Tony shouldn't be surprised when Steve continues rocking hard, riding out another orgasm, this one less powerful than the first, but it's still amazing. It's as if they're the only two in the room now and Tony's gazing up at Steve and Steve's head is dropped back, fingers digging into Tony's knee until he finally comes down. When he does he slides off to the side but Tony catches him the by hips.

"Lemme see," Tony murmurs quietly, grabbing at Steve's ass, "Hands and knees, baby. Bucky, come look at this."

Bucky does as he's told, crawling over to where Steve and Tony are on the opposite side of the bed.

"Damn!" Bucky laughs.

"Look at that," Tony moans, "Goddamn, look at that gape. It's so pretty, pretty, baby, you're so open."

Tony leans down, slipping his tongue easily inside of Steve's loose hole, swirling it once and pressing a kiss over it. He pulls back, falling onto his side with a sigh and pulling Steve along with him.

"Definitely want to try that again," Steve says after a while, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Bucky sighs in agreement, settling down on the opposite side of Steve and he promises himself that he isn't jealous when Steve curls up to sleep with his head on Tony's chest.

Steve is asleep within minutes chest rising and falling as the sticky mess of sweat and come dries on his thighs.

"Nice to see him again," Bucky says after a while, clearing his throat, "Wish we could do it more. See him, I mean, not-… not fuck him. Well, I mean- shit."

"Yeah," Tony shrugs, "Busy saving the world and all that shit, you know?"

"Doesn't much care about his other friends, I guess."

"He still cares," Tony admits knowingly, glancing across the top of Steve's head, "He talks about you all the time."

"What good is talking?" Bucky retorts dismally, "At the end of the day you're still the one who gets to take him home and call him your husband. Tony, the way he looks at you- I've never seen him look at anyone else that way before."

Tony argues, "That's not exactly fair. Steve hasn't exactly had his share of love interests."

Bucky nods and he feels so foolish for even going through with this. He wouldn't have had Tony not said that Steve mentioned that a threesome was definitely something he wanted. He sits up, sliding off the bed.

Tony hesitates until Bucky is halfway dressed to say, "You- you don't have to go."

"Nah, I better-"

"Stay and crash with us."

"O… kay," Bucky finally admits when he realizes that Tony isn't going to give up.

He slips his t-shirt off, tossing it onto the floor and climbing back into bed. Tony reaches with his arm that isn't wrapped around his husband, grabbing an extra pillow and tossing it to Bucky. Bucky settles down on Tony's other side and he's almost asleep when he feels Tony's fingers tangle in his hair, lulling him to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: all comments & feedback are appreciated! thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning," Tony mumbles into his coffee mug as Bucky enters the kitchen wearing only his boxers and a t-shirt. He gestures to the counter, "There's coffee."

"Where's Cap?" Bucky asks, his voice still thick from sleep.

"Went for a run."

Bucky eyes Tony quizzically, "Shouldn't you still be sleeping?"

"Should be," he shrugs, "But I wanted to talk to you. Got a minute?"

Bucky nods, sliding out a chair across from Tony and sitting down, coffee mug clutched between his hands. He searches for an explanation in Tony's eyes for any hint of what he might need to talk about, but nope. Nothing. Tony is so damn unreadable and that irritates the hell out of James.

"You okay?" Tony asks, "Last night you seemed bothered by all this."

Bucky shrugs before mumbling, "Yeah, I just- I was being stupid. I didn't- I don't know where that came from."

"Does he know you feel that way?"

Bucky narrows his eyes, "What way?"

"I know I wasn't hammered last night," Tony huffs, leaning forward with his arms crossed, "I remember what the fuck you said and how the fuck you were acting. Don't act like I didn't see you pining after my husband. No, don't get up. Get your ass back here, Barnes."

Tony pushes off the table, following James down the hall to their bedroom and leaving his coffee long forgotten.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Bucky asks, exasperated.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Tony retorts sarcastically, "Look, just stick around 'til Cap comes back. You two can talk and you can resolve whatever the hell it is that's bothering you."

"And you?"

Tony gestures down the hall, "Shower. Wanna join me?"

Bucky tilts his head in the slightest little unsure movement.

Tony snickers, slowly stepping backwards toward the bedroom with a smirk on his face, "I'm just kidding. Unless you wanna join me then, by all means, do so."

Bucky shakes his head in silence, vaguely scratching at his stomach before stumbling back to the kitchen.

* * *

When the elevator dings Bucky's head snaps at the sound. The last thing to he needs to see right now is a shirtless, panting, sweaty Steve walking towards him with his track pants hanging dangerously low on his hips.

"Hey," Steve says with a breathless smile, "Didn't know you'd still be here. Tony still asleep?"

"Said he was gonna shower," Bucky mumbles, trying his best to keep his eyes focused on Steve's face rather than his dewy belly.

He watches in a trance-like state as Steve crosses the room to the hallway, the way Steve's muscles move under his skin, the drops of sweat sliding down the dimples in his back, just above the waistband of his pants, in the exact spot that was smeared with Bucky's semen just _last night_.

"Wait," James calls shakily, "Can we- you got a minute? I wanna talk about last night."

"Give me ten minutes," Steve calls over his shoulder.

When he walks into his and Tony's bathroom he fully intends on a quick shower. But damn it, Tony is in there, so Steve decides that Bucky can wait a little longer to talk.

Bucky doesn't have to ask questions about why it took Steve more than ten minutes; he knew Tony was in the shower. He should have figured out that he had more time to think about what he needs to tell Steve. He has it memorized in his head but when Steve walks back into the common room barefoot with a towel around his neck, Bucky loses focus and can only stare at the blank canvas of Steve's chest.

Steve plops down on the couch next to his best friend, sighing deeply and turning his head to the side.

"What's up?"

Bucky worries his bottom lip with his teeth, fingernails scratching at the microsuede on the sofa. With one look up into those gorgeous blue eyes he's at a loss for words.

"I miss you," he spits out finally. _There_, he said it.

"I miss you, too," Steve replies, still smiling and goddamn it, that isn't helping matters.

"I… I feel like you-"

"Tony told me what you said last night," Steve cuts in quietly, finally looking away, "Why didn't you just tell me you missed seeing me?"

James groans in frustration, "Steve, it isn't that easy."

"Yes it is," the blond replies slowly, "Look, whatever happened last night meant nothing. I mean, unless you wanted it to mean anything. In that case…"

"I thought it was just your birthday present," Bucky mumbles.

"No?" Steve guesses, standing up, "Look, I've got a meeting to get to get ready for. We'll talk more later. Jarvis, can you let Tony know Bucky's still here? Tell him that I'm picking dinner up on the way home and I expect him to be upstairs by six. Also set up a reminder call for him just before I get back. It should be right at six."

Jarvis' crisp, automated tone flows through the floor, "Captain Rogers, I don't believe I'm capable of performing such a request."

James looks up at the ceiling, still not used to the idea of a voice coming through the ceiling.

Steve huffs, "Tell him I said so or he'll be out of the bedroom for a week. Six o'clock, Jarvis."

"Yes sir."

* * *

By the time Steve gets back with Chinese, Bucky has finally showered and dressed. Steve recognizes that he's in one of Steve's t-shirts. As Steve sets the bags on the table he smirks.

"You're stealing my clothes now?"

Bucky shrugs, rubbing at the back of his neck, "Couldn't find mine."

Steve runs a hand through his hair idly as an awkward silence settles over them.

"Pumpkin!" Tony gasps sarcastically from somewhere behind his husband. He isn't entirely thrilled at the thought of being pulled away from his work, but a week out of the bedroom is too damn long to chance something like this.

Steve turns around with a smile as they embrace briefly, sharing a chaste kiss and then Tony takes a seat at the table. He senses some tension – or maybe not tension, just some polluted air – between James and Steve. He doesn't know why the hell these two are complicating things because Tony believes they should just roll with this and see where it goes. They can just fuck and hang out and watch movies. No big deal.

As Steve and Bucky sit down and take-out containers are passed around the table Steve looks up at his husband hesitantly, "We need to talk about last night."

Tony shrugs, taking a bite of his general chicken, "What's there to talk about?"

Bucky nor Steve can answer the question and they both sit there, unsure of how to reply. There's nothing to talk about; they had a threesome and apparently all parties involved enjoyed it. Tony rolls his eyes dramatically, making an accusing gesture with his fork between James and Steve.

"No, you two need to talk."

"Tony-"

"Actually, there's nothing _to_ talk about. Steve, cupcake, you already know how I feel. If you want Jamie to stick around for a while, fine. It's fine, the whole thing is _fine. _Jesus Christ, we're all adults here._"_

Bucky smiles faintly at Tony's term of endearment, glancing over at him and then at Steve. Watching them bicker is actually kind of amusing.

"That's that, then," Steve mutters.

Bucky just smiles and Tony nods. That went well.

After dinner Steve ventures into the living room, to-go cartons disposed of in the trash and the kitchen clean once more, and flips on the TV.

"Tony!" he calls excitedly, remote in his hand, "Good Burger is on!"

"Oh god," Tony grumbles, rolling his eyes and collecting a fresh cup of coffee.

"What's…" Bucky trails off, coming into the room with a reaction similar to Tony's.

Still, Tony sits down at one end of the couch and Bucky is at the other end. Steve settles between them, head in Tony's lap and feet in Bucky's, content just to lay with them. Steve is unaware that he's the only one actually _watching_ the movie; James and Tony are just here out of convenience.

For the rest of the night they lounge on the couch in varying positions but by the time Steve is asleep Tony and Bucky are next to each other with Steve's long, heavy legs stretched across both of their laps. With the television still on Bucky slowly turns to look at Tony. He'd been thinking about something Steve said last night but he didn't think it'd be okay to ask Tony about it with Steve in the room. He couldn't get it out of his mind and he'd be ashamed to admit that he got off to the thought of it in the shower. Now that Steve's asleep, Bucky figures it's a good time to ask about it.

Tony eventually looks over, breaking his eyes from the TV screen, "What?"

"It's just last night when we were- you said… or, Steve said- can he really take the whole thing?" Bucky manages to ask, gesturing to Tony's hand where it rests on Steve's thigh.

"Oh," Tony nods, lips pursed, "Oh, yeah."

"Can you- maybe next time- if there's a next time, could you show me?"

The smaller brunette shrugs, "Yeah, sure."

"If it's okay with Steve, I mean."

"Oh, it's okay," Tony chuckles, "It'd definitely be okay, he eats it up. Hey, I could even teach you how to do it if you want."

James' face lights up in a demure smile.


	3. Chapter 3

It's their third week together when Bucky finally asks again. Tony had come back into town the night before and they agreed to have a night of reunion sex but Bucky had other ideas. He suggested that Tony teach him how to pleasure Steve the best possible way that Tony knows how. Steve agreed, commenting that it had been a while since they'd done it, and so they're here now, naked and ready.

As they're here now Steve enjoys every warm kiss that brushes against his legs and knees, moaning softly every time Tony's and Bucky's lips connect with his skin. He groans, throwing an arm over his face when Tony pushes his knees apart.

Bucky settles down between them and breathes out slowly. He feels a reassuring hand on his shoulder and lips at the back of his neck.

"You're sure about this?" Tony murmurs, lips catching James' earlobe between his teeth.

"Yeah, I just-" He pauses to look down at Steve's smooth ass, pink and pert and ready, "Fuck."

With a low chuckle Tony reaches for the lube on the nightstand, popping the lid.

"You've been to war and you're worried about shoving your fist up someone's ass?"

"Tony!" Steve scolds., receiving a smirk from his husband

"Hold this," Tony murmurs, shoving the lube into Bucky's hand before reaching for the small brown bottle on the nightstand. He unscrews the lid, inhaling the amyl nitrite deeply. He shakes his head with a groan, offering the bottle to James.

"Here, it'll help you relax. Just inhale, there you go. Feel good yet?"

Bucky simply laughs and Tony closes the bottle, slapping Bucky's hip lightly.

"Slick 'em up."

With a deep breath Bucky squirts a generous amount of J-Lube onto his fingers and Tony takes the bottle.

"Ready?" Tony asks, receiving a soft hum from Steve in compliance.

"Start with two," the older man says softly, reaching out to guide Bucky's fingers into the right angle and sliding them in. It feels weird for him at first, Steve's ass tight and slick and warm around his fingers. It's definitely _not_ the same thing as fingering a woman.

"He can take more but I always start with two," Tony explains.

"No you don't," Steve objects.

"Shut up or you won't get anything. I'll take Bucky and leave you here to fuck yourself, which we both know you're capable of doing. You're such a slut for that."

"Fuck," Bucky mutters, wiggling his fingers slightly.

Tony leans over to suck at Steve's nipples teasingly before pulling back.

"Are you good?" Bucky asks hesitantly, looking up at Steve, "Can I-?"

"I'm good, yes."

With a short nod Bucky slips a third finger past the thick ring of Steve's ass, earning a faint squishing sound and it's almost too much. Fucking is one thing but _this. _This is so new and intimate and the fact that Tony is teaching him makes it even worse.

"You're sure you're okay to do this?" Tony asks, "You don't have to. I'll finish."

"No, no, I- it's fine."

"Here, take this."

Tony reaches for the small brown bottle, opening it and offering it to Bucky who takes another deep breath. It takes the edge off even more so than the first time and it's a little easier to look at the way Steve's ass strains against his fingers.

Tony grabs the bottle of J-Lube, slicking his own fingers up and slipping 2 alongside Bucky's 3.

"_Oh_," Steve moans, his fingers wrapping in the sheets.

"Holy shit," Bucky gasps, "_How?_"

"Practice," Tony says with a wink.

Tony thrusts his fingers in with shallow motions and bats Bucky's hand away long enough to make sure Steve is loose enough to take his fist. Tony pulls back and grabs Bucky's wrist gently, positioning it and pushing it in slowly.

"Jesus," Bucky whispers, glancing back at Tony and then down at his flaccid cock, "Fuck, how are you not hard?"

Tony laughs again, the same smirk from earlier still playing at his lips.

"I'm used to it," he whispers lowly, flicking his tongue out to lick along the shell of Bucky's ear, "We'll spend hours in bed. _Hours_ just working his ass. He's like woman; he can come over and over until he literally blacks out."

"You'll have to show me sometime."

Tony reaches down to grip his wrist, urging it deeper into Steve and Steve finally gives a whine when Bucky's knuckles brush that tiny bundle of pleasure deep inside.

"There," Steve gasps in desperation, shifting in attempt to bring the pleasure back, "Tony, please-"

"Calm down, peaches, I know where it is," Tony murmurs. Bucky snickers in amusement as he withdraws his fist and Tony's replaces it just that fast.

"I'm gonna build him up and you can finish him," Tony explains, reaching for the lube and squirting a generous amount of it onto his skin. He slicks it halfway to the forearm, sliding into Steve's gaping hole easily with a sickening squish. Bucky moves to the side and lowers his mouth onto the tip of Steve's cock, sucking briefly and flicking his tongue across the slit as clear pre-come smears across his tongue. He moans softly and he can hear Tony's fist punching into Steve relentlessly. He pulls out with a slick pop and Steve groans, rolling onto his belly and rising to his knees and elbows.

Tony grabs Bucky's forearm, pulling him over and Bucky slides his hand into Steve's slick heat, fingers curling into a tight ball as he nudges gently further and further. He angles down as Tony tells him to, thrusting his hand in tiny, quick movements as Steve's hand wraps around his own hard cock.

Bucky feels Tony's chin resting in the crook of his shoulder and he's littering teasing, soft kisses to the skin as he presses against him. Tony slides a hand around his taught belly, reaching down to grasp James' cock in a grasp that's becoming more familiar with each night spent in the tower.

Tony smirks, his lips still placing kisses against Bucky's neck and shoulder. This was about Steve at first but Steve can take care of himself and it's so easy for Tony to play Bucky. He sucks at his earlobe briefly as his hand moves in quick jerks and strokes Bucky's cock.

"Look at you," Tony whispers hotly, "This was about Steve at first but you're just so fucking _hard_. Not that I can blame you, look at this, your fist buried so deep inside of him and he loves it. Look at that faces and tell me Steve doesn't love this."

Bucky turns his head to catch Tony's mouth in a heated kiss and he moans, pushing his fist further into Steve as Tony's tongue ravages his own, their noses bent and conformed to each other's cheeks. Steve comes first, the only sign of him having done so is the way his body writhes and slides against the sheets. Tony's pace picks up on James' cock, his expert calloused fingers pulling and tugging gently.

Tony pulls back, pressing a wet, open-mouthed kiss to Bucky's cheek, his hand still working quickly at his cock and Bucky's hand still buried in Steve.

"Come for me," Tony whispers, pressing kisses to his face between each question, "Come for me like you always do. Can you be a good boy for me? Be a good boy, Bucky, come on. Look at Steve, he's so good. You can be good just like him, can't you?"

With a groan Bucky spills onto Tony's hand, falling forward and bracing himself on Steve's back with his free hand.

"Fuck," he finally breathes, pulling his hand out of Steve with a sickening slurping sound. Steve falls forward onto his belly, completely spent, and Tony swipes his semen-covered hand on the sheets. He grabs Bucky by the arm, pulling him down between himself and Steve. He settles on Tony's shoulder, spent and exhausted, and idly wipes his hand on the duvet.

The three remain silent for a long while and James is the first to say anything. He raises a hand, stroking his fingers along Steve's back.

"You asleep?" he whispers, receiving no response. He shifts so that he's facing Tony who sprawls onto his back in a welcoming position. He hesitates before bringing his fingers up to touch the soft blue glow of Tony's arc reactor.

"Really something, hm?" Tony mutters, his eyes closed, "Still not used to it. You'd think I would be. This big hunk of metal just sitting there, keeping me alive."

James' entire palm moves to rest over the hard, incandescent surface. He doesn't tell Tony so, but he thinks it's the most beautiful think he's ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: NOTHING SAYS GOOD MORNING LIKE PORN AT 10 O'CLOCK****.**

"Big plans today?" Tony asks softly, lips pressed against Steve's ear.

"Not really. Maybe the grocery store," Steve replies with a small smile, "You?"

"Meh."

Tony slides an arm over Steve's hip, spooning against his husband comfortably. They're silent for several long moments before Tony asks, "Why'd Bucky leave?"

"Told me he had to take care of some stuff."

Tony pulls away from Steve and rolls onto his back restlessly. Steve flips over to face his husband, settling down onto Tony's chest and when Tony's fingers bury in his hair he emits a content sigh.

"Is he coming back?" Tony asks after a long moment.

"I don't know. Why?"

"I want him to," he admits quietly, "He's fun."

Steve presses his lips to the corner of Tony's mouth before asking, "I'm not fun anymore?"

"No, it's just- I don't know. You're different, Cap. He's less reserved and we can just fool around and joke about stupid shit."

"Are you in love with him?" Steve asks hesitantly. But his tone isn't one that Tony would be expecting; it's inquisitive, a little flirty and entirely curious.

"No," Tony answers immediately, " But… I like him. He's funny and he's like you but a lot less uptight."

Steve swings his free arm over to the nightstand, grabbing his cell phone and bringing it back to his face. He opens a text messages and as he's typing Tony is sort of amazed.

"I still can't get over the fact that you know how to text. It's like watching a grandpa text. Stop that, it's weird." Tony reaches out for the phone to grab it but Steve moves too quickly, holding it just out of Tony's reach.

"No it isn't. How am I like a grandpa?"

"You're like a hundred years old."

"Really? Because my ass says different."

"That isn't fair; you can't sass. That's my job."

Steve sends the message to Bucky before setting his phone back on the bedside table.

"Wanna fuck around?" Tony asks after a moment of silence.

"If you want," Steve replies.

Tony's hands immediately fly to the waistband of Steve's pajama pants, tugging at them until they're at his ankles. He does the same with his own, tossing them to the side of the bed.

"What do you wanna do?" Steve asks softly.

"I want to choke on your cock," Tony replies without hesitance, "God, it's so fucking huge. How the hell do you- fuck." He reaches out, grabbing hold of Steve's flaccid cock and pressing wet, teasing kisses along the entire length. Steve settles back onto the pillows with a laugh and Tony dives down, taking half the length with ease. Steve steadies himself, one hand fisting the sheets on the bed and the other curling gently in Tony's hair.

"_Oh,_" Steve chuckles, his toes curling as his dick grows in size rapidly. Blowjobs from Tony are entirely rare and it's rare that Steve is ever in a mood for one. Honestly, he prefers rimming 9 times out of 10 but he has to admit that Tony gives _exceptional_ blowjobs. They're great but Steve is also hypersensitive and Tony's tickling him with his mouth, lips strained against the head of his cock. He isn't even close to coming when he pushes Tony's head away.

"Problem?" Tony asks.

Steve simply lifts his legs, pulling them up and out, presenting his ass to Tony who grins in return.

"Oh, you want _that_?"

Tony leans forward, dragging his tongue down Steve's inner-thigh to his hole. He presses a soft kiss to the pink skin and nudges it gently with his tongue, glancing up at Steve before going to town. His expert tongue works at Steve's ass until it's glossy and sticky with saliva and Steve's thighs are covered in a faint sheen of sweat. Tony only stops when he hears Steve's phone vibrate on the night stand and he lunges for it, flailing on top of his husband.

"What the hell are you doing?" Steve asks, clearly confused.

Tony doesn't release Steve's cell phone until the reply is sent to Bucky.

_Get your ass back over here, bitch. We miss you._

Steve stares at the phone screen for a long moment and Tony mistakes this look for jealousy. He grabs the phone from Steve's firm grip and sets it aside, taking Steve's face between his hands.

"Cap, I don't want you to be jealous of anyone. If you don't want this we don't have to keep doing it."

"I do," Steve reassures his husband, stealing a kiss from Tony's mouth, "I want it. I care about both of you so much."

"Do you love him?"

Steve waits several moments before responding, "I've loved him for a while, Tony, but not like I love you. You and I had something special from the start - aside from the times we tried to kill each other. But with Bucky it... it developed over time."

Without response Tony pulls Steve in for another kiss, breaking away seconds later when Steve's phone bleeps. Steve snatches the phone from the nightstand to read the message and turns it around to show his husband.

_I'll be back tonight._

The two of them exchange a look before Tony dives down again, his eyes set on Steve's glorious ass.

* * *

Steve decided earlier in the afternoon that if Bucky were going to be staying over he should go pick up some groceries. He also has other errands to run so for now Tony is left alone in the tower and he's in the lab when Jarvis notifies him that Bucky has returned. Tony doesn't hesitate to leave his newest prototype and heads back up to the penthouse.

Bucky has already made himself comfortable on the couch when Tony walks in.

"Hey," James says with an endearing half-smile, "Where's Steve?"

"The grocery store."

Bucky hummed softly. "You guys missed me that much?"

Tony flops onto the couch and splays his legs over Bucky's lap and shrugs.

"Yeah. I mean, it's been me and Steve alone in the tower for a while. It's nice to have a fresh face around. When you leave for a few days it seems different without you here."

Tony adds a genuine smile to his explanation and closes his eyes comfortably. He feels fingers at the top of his shoes as Bucky unties the laces and drops them one after the other onto the floor.

Tony asks with a chuckle, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Drawing from the fact that you put your feet in my lap, I assumed you wanted a foot rub. Was I wrong?" he asks as his skilled fingers begin to work the arches of Tony's feet.

Tony finally manages to respond, "Not… entirely." He throws an arm over his face and sighs deeply, his entire body relaxing into the plush microsuede couch.

Bucky gives each foot the same treatment, switching off every few minutes. He's been thinking about this since Steve's birthday a month ago. He's never received, he's only ever topped and every night spent with Steve and Tony in the sheets, the more Bucky decides that he would really love to be the taker for once.

"Tony," James murmurs softly. "I- can I ask you something?"

"What?" Tony replies, unmoving.

"I- not tonight, but when- the next time we fuck could I maybe _not_-? I've only ever topped and I want… Steve seems to love it and I was wondering if you'd want to…"

This all sounded so much easier when Bucky planned it in his head. He's genuinely wishing he would've gone with his original rendition of the question which would be, 'Will you fuck me?'

Tony lifts his arm, taken entirely by surprised. "You want me to fuck you?"

James eventually meets Tony's gaze, nodding, "Yeah. I-I think Steve may be too big for me to start out with so-" He notices the apparent offended look on Tony's face and quickly recovers, "I mean, you're experienced and the way you make him moan is really something."

Tony breaks into a smile, moving to straddle Bucky's lap. That never-ending smirk plays on his lips as he drapes his arms around Bucky's neck, fingers playing in his hair. Bucky hesitates before wrapping his own arms around Tony's hips, his hands sliding up under Tony's t-shirt and stroking the small of his back innocently.

"Does Steve ever top?"

Tony purses his lips, shaking his head, "Once in a while but for the most part I fuck him. He's such a bottom bitch; he _craves_ it."

"Any other secrets you're willing to tell me?" Bucky asks, stealing a kiss from Tony's mouth.

"Besides the fact that I may be a little bit of a sadist, no."

James snickers in surprise, his fingers dipping into the waistband of Tony's jeans playfully before asking, "Oh yeah? I wouldn't mind being roughed up a little."

"Good," Tony grins, "Because Steve doesn't really like it. I guess because of the shit he went through as a little guy."

Bucky nods, understanding completely, "He got pretty fucked up."

Tony smiles appreciatively, bringing a hand to Bucky's mouth to trace the corner of his lips.

"I thoroughly enjoy the way you talk, Barnes. So raw and unreserved. Maybe you could teach Cap a little something. The worse thing I've heard him say is 'damn' and he still blushes when he says 'cock'."

"Your mouth is worse than mine," James laughs, "You teach him."

"I've tried and failed miserably," Tony answers, pulling away and resuming his previous position on his back. He wriggles his feet in anticipation and Bucky's skilled fingers begin to massage them once more.

"This is so fucking domestic," Bucky murmurs, glancing over at Tony. He decides that maybe domesticity isn't so bad.

"Got any kinks?" Tony asks and it's clear that he's been completely distracted for the last several moments.

"Not really," James replies, "None I can think of. I would thoroughly enjoy being DP'd by you and Cap, though."

"We'll have to work up to it," Tony replies immediately as if this is an entirely normal conversation to have. "Steve's fucking _huge_."

Bucky grins, looking over at Tony directly. "You're not so bad yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky pushes himself off the couch and wanders to the kitchen, heading for the toaster. Shortly after popping the bread in he hears Tony's footsteps and glances over his shoulder. Tony purposely makes a detour around to the toaster, landing a playful slap on Bucky's ass.

"Hey, babycakes."

Bucky chuckles with an uncontrollable smile, "Hey, Tony."

Tony heads for the coffee maker and hops onto the counter, swinging his feet and impatiently waiting for his drink to finish brewing. He watches as Bucky spreads peanut butter across his toast and admires the way he licks the knife before tossing it in the sink.

He takes a bite of his toast, relaxing back against the counter and looking over at Tony. Tony raises his eyebrows and motions to James silently. He obeys, crossing the kitchen and standing between Tony's legs. They lean in for a gentle kiss and Tony can taste the peanut butter on his lips.

"Steve on his run?" Tony guesses.

"In the gym," James responds softly. With a kiss to Tony's cheek he pulls away and goes back into the living room where he makes himself comfortable on the couch. Tony figures that he can go down to the lab later but for now he can keep Bucky company, at least until Steve comes back.

Even with a cup of coffee Tony can't stay awake through the morning news. He dozes off somewhere between the sports and the weather. He wakes to a heavy weight on his chest. He's sure it isn't Steve because Steve is a lot heavier than that. Tony opens his eyes and groans, pushing at Bucky's shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demands to know.

"I was trying to go back to sleep," James grumbles, glaring up at Tony.

"Get off me. No, not really, I'm just kidding." Tony sighs, wrapping his arms around Bucky and holding him in place. With a grin he brings a hand to Bucky's cheek, running his fingers along his smooth jaw and to the dimple in his chin. "Don't ever shave again."

Bucky sits up with a smile, straddling Tony and splaying his hands on Tony's chest.

"You free today?" he asks, receiving a nod. "How about Steve?"

"You'll have to ask him," Tony answers.

Just then the elevator dings and Steve, sweat drenched and shirtless, steps on the floor.

"Okay, what the hell?" James laughs, turning his head in Steve's direction. "Do you have some sort of ability to show up at the exact moment we're talking about you?"

Steve shrugs with a smile, "Maybe. I'm not sure. You two seem to be… enjoying yourselves."

"Waiting for you, sweetcheeks," Tony grins.

Bucky moves to the side of the couch, lying down opposite of Tony and resting his legs comfortably on top of the shorter man.

"You got plans for the day?" Bucky asks curiously, eyebrows raised.

Steve thinks for a moment before shaking his head, "Not that I know of."

"Good. Meet us in the bedroom in ten." Bucky motions for Tony to follow and he does so even though he protests. Steve trails behind them, lips curled in a smirk as he listens to the other two.

"Actually I had some things I needed to go over in the lab. I thought maybe you two could spend some time together watching movies and cuddling or whatever it is that you do."

"Uh, no." Bucky throws a smile over his shoulder at both Tony. "I have other plans. You know what you and I talked about?"

"What?" Steve interjects, suddenly completely lost.

"Nothing," Tony smirks, "Just go take a shower and meet us in the bedroom."

The two of them beat Steve to the bedroom and close the door, leaving Steve to shower off in the other bathroom. Bucky emits a shaky breath before looking directly at Tony.

"You're sure you want this?"

"I'm sure," James nods, "Oh, hey, has Steve done any laundry lately? I'm missing like four pairs of boxers and I'm running out. I mean, if you have some kink for stealing my underwear then that's cool; not judging, I just need to know."

"They're in your drawer," Tony replies, somewhat confused.

"I have a drawer?" James is clearly confused and his eyes flicker across the room to the dresser next to the closet door. He looks back to Tony for an explanation.

"I mean at this point you might as well move in, right? No sense in you paying rent for a place you never spend the night at." Tony can't meet Bucky's eyes because his sentiment is showing again but in all honesty, he _really_ hopes Bucky says yes. That way when either Tony or Steve are sent on missions or trips, the person left at home wouldn't be lonely. Plus they all get along really well and the chemistry between them is undeniable.

"Tony… Are you being serious? Do you guys want me to move in with you?"

Tony shrugs one shoulder as his mouth twitches, "It's totally up to you."

"Is that what you're asking me?"

Tony finally dares to look up with a half-smile, "Yeah."

James crosses the room, bringing Tony into a hug. Tony takes that as a 'yes.' James pulls back just the slightest to catch Tony's lips in a gentle, heartfelt kiss and rests their foreheads together. His hands slip down to Tony's lower back, squeezing the fabric of Tony's t-shirt as his lips attacking Tony's jaw and trailing down to his neck frantically, pausing only to suck lightly at his skin

"Oh," Tony breathes, surprised. He tilts his head back, running his fingers through Bucky's tousled hair and slowly walking them back to the bed. Tony's knees hit and he falls back, bringing Bucky on top of him.

James sits up with a sigh, legs on either side of Tony's body. "Tony, I- I don't want this to be slow and sweet. I just want you to fuck me, okay? Maybe later we'll work on making love or whatever. I just want you to fuck me and I can finger Steve or do whatever the hell he wants. I just… I really want you inside me. Like, right now."

"I can tell," Tony quips, reaching out to teasingly rub at the hardened length in Bucky's sweatpants. He pushes lightly at Bucky's hips and he slides to the side, pulling his t-shirt over his head. He slips his pants down, rising up enough to pull them off and drop them off the side of the bed as Tony does the same.

Steve walks through the door minutes later, naked and gorgeous and _hard_.

"Didn't waste any time, huh?" Steve chuckles, crossing the room and climbing onto the bed. He settles down onto his back next to his husband, smiling up at Bucky.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Tony's gonna fuck me and you're gonna shove your cock down my throat. I mean, if you're okay with that."

"I… I'm- yes, that's fine," Steve smiles, leaning up and capturing Bucky's mouth with own.

Tony rolls over, snatching the bottle of lube that never leaves the nightstand long enough to be put in the proper drawer.

"Hands and knees," Tony instructs, slapping Bucky's hip.

"So demanding," Bucky chuckles, obeying nonetheless. He realizes that he's shaking a little, from excitement than nervousness. He lifts his ass higher, propping up on one arm and reaching down to stroke his dick lightly with his free hand.

Tony slicks his two fingers, tossing the bottle aside and leaning down to press a kiss to the small of Bucky's back.

"Tell me if you feel any pain."

"If you do it right it shouldn't hurt at all."

"I know that."

"Just fuck me, Tony. Don't hold back and don't be gentle. I want to feel it."

Tony chuckles at that, a rumbling laugh low in his throat. He complies, slipping one finger in. Bucky doesn't even react because he's too busy leaning down and taking the base of Steve's dick into his hand. He dives down, teasing just the head for a moment and pressing his tongue into Steve's slick.

Steve moans and slides his left hand up to pinch a nipple, the fingers on his right hand curling into Bucky's dark hair. He assumes that Bucky isn't nearly as good at this as Tony and he surely can't swallow the whole thing like Tony can. It takes all of Steve's self-control not to thrust into Bucky's mouth. Instead he settles back, willing himself not to look at the sight before him, and breathes in steady breaths.

Behind Bucky Tony is still working his fingers in James' ass, rubbing gentle circles on the small of his back with his free hand. Bucky said he wants it rough but something deep inside of Tony's subconscious won't allow him to get into that mindset just yet. He has to assure that Bucky is comfortable so the experience can be enjoyable for all of them.

Bucky pulls up from Steve's head, running his tongue along the length of his cock and slapping it against his hollowed cheek. He glances back at Tony momentarily.

"I think I'm- I'm comfortable, you can go ahead."

"You're sure?" Tony asks, reaching down for the lube and popping the lid. Bucky nods, turning his attention back to Steve and leans up to suck at Steve's belly, dick in hand.

Tony positions himself between Bucky's legs and slowly pushes in. He pauses, the head of his cock straining against James' ass, and bites his lip. This is the first time he's fucked anyone other than Steve in 4 years and it's a little overwhelming. He starts with slow thrusts and Bucky pauses, popping Steve's cock out of his mouth only to demand 'harder'.

Bucky turns his attention back to Steve who's already losing himself. He expels a guttural moan when Bucky takes his dick as far as it'll go. It's not quite into James' throat but with a little practice they could eventually get to that point.

Steve moves so that he's propped up on one muscular arm, his other hand tangled in Bucky's hair. His head is dropped back and then he feels Bucky's fingers squeezing his thighs. Steve is so hypersensitive that it doesn't take much more than Bucky's hollowed cheeks and the bobbing movement of his head for Steve to come. When he does he emits a low moan, whispering James' name frantically and bucking into his throat. Bucky pulls back with a harsh cough, his gut wrenching, but thankfully nothing comes up. Steve sits up fully now, concerned.

"Bucky, I'm sorry, I-I get a little carried away sometimes."

James rises to his hands, beckoning Steve closer and when Steve obeys he pulls him into a deep, sensual kiss. The only sound in the room is Tony's grunts and the sound of Tony's thighs slapping against the back of Bucky's. Steve pulls away, nibbling on Bucky's earlobe only for a moment.

"Do you wanna come again?" James asks.

Steve shakes his head after glancing back at Tony, "No, it's okay." He presses a gentle kiss to Bucky's sticky forehead, climbs off the bed and heads for the bathroom again, most likely to wipe the semen off his belly. Tony and Bucky are left along and Bucky goes down on one elbow as his other hand reaches under his body to stroke his cock. He decides to have some fun with Tony and smirks against the sheets.

"God, Tony, you're good at this. I love the way you make me moan. Your cock feels so fucking huge inside of me. Love you like this, so hard for me. Fuck me hard, so hard I won't be able to walk. I wanna feel your balls slap my ass every time you pound into me. Spank me, hit me, make me come."

Tony groans, laying a harsh slap on the side of Steve's ass, thrusting into him wildly and Bucky lets out a shaky laugh, stroking and pumping himself to climax. He meets Tony's thrusts with his hips rocking back and forth and comes with a shout.

"Oh Tony, oh _fuck_!" he cries, eyes clinched shut. He feels Tony's thrusts growing rapid and uneven, unsteady, and then Tony's calloused fingers are gripping at his hips and the pushes in one last time. James can feel Tony, can feel his ass throbbing around Tony's dick and Tony doesn't pull out until every drop of semen is settled inside of Bucky.

He pulls out and turns around, falling onto his back and panting heavily. He gives Bucky a half-smile, reaching out to stroke his cheek. Bucky smiles back, lightly biting at his bottom lip in return. Minutes later when Steve comes out of the bathroom, he isn't surprised to find both of them asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky moves into the tower on a Tuesday. Tuesdays are always the same. Tony locks himself away in the lab all day and Steve is only home in the afternoon. So for the first part of the day Bucky unpacks his things. He doesn't have much - mostly clothes and personal mementos. He fills the drawers Steve has cleared out for him and there's another toothbrush in the holder now. Bucky orders a pizza for lunch which he consumes entirely by himself and waits impatiently for Steve to walk through the door. When Steve does, Bucky's face lights up.

"Hey!" he grins, hopping off the couch.

Steve's mouth spreads into a smile involuntarily because Bucky is such a contrast to Tony. Tony is happy to see Steve when he gets home, but Tony isn't always tripping over himself to welcome him. He meets Bucky in the middle, hugging him tight.

"You all moved in, jerk?"

Bucky replies with a smack on the seat of Steve's khakis. "As a matter of fact, I am. We might wanna go see if Tony's alive. Haven't heard from him and I didn't see him for coffee this morning." He frowns. "We usually have coffee together."

Steve lifts his lips to Bucky's forehead in a reassuring kiss. "He's fine, Buck."

Bucky's lips curl into a sly grin and he presses his mouth to Steve's, bringing their bodies together. His arms wrap around Steve's waist to hold him close, just the way he used to do years and years ago, only this time Steve is a lot taller. Steve breaks the kiss, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through Bucky's hair, noticing the devious smile on his lips for the first time.

"What are you planning, Barnes?"

"I wasn't actually _planning_ anything. I was gonna go with spontaneity but…" Bucky trailed off, leaning in to press wet kisses along the strong line of Steve's jaw, nipping in between. In return, he tangled a finger in the chain around Bucky's neck, bringing him closer. Steve emits a breathy chuckle, each touch of Bucky's lips to his skin shocking like an electrifying touch.

"Why are you teasing me?" the blond asks with a smile, the stubble on Bucky's cheek scratching Steve's chin.

"I'm not teasing you, punk. This is the pre-show." He grabs Steve by the hand, tugging him to their bedroom and through to the bathroom. Steve gives little resistance when Bucky starts the shower. He strips down to his bare skin, stepping past the glass walls of the shower as Bucky does the same.

"You bring lube?" Steve asks shyly.

"Lube," Bucky laughs, shaking his head. "I don't need lube."

"Why not?"

Bucky grips Steve by the forearms, walking him back into the stream of warm water. "Because I'm gonna eat your ass like it's fucking _dinner_."

Steve moans at just the thought and steps back against the wall, speechless. Bucky chuckles low in his throat and motions for Steve to spin around. Steve is hesitant so Bucky reaches out, gripping Steve's shoulder and turning him in a half circle.

"There," Bucky grins, kissing Steve's shoulder. He scrapes his teeth along the skin on the way down, falling to his knees with his hands on either side of Steve's ass.

"Fuck," Bucky whispers because _wow_, Steve is gorgeous. That's something Bucky already knows but when he's here, Steve's ass level with his face, it's painfully obvious. Steve feels hot breath on his ass and his palms are flat on the wall, waiting. He's taken by surprise when Bucky drags his tongue down the small of Steve's back and between his cheeks, probing his entrance playfully. Steve gasps with his forehead pressed against the tile. Bucky groans, leaning forward and lapping at Steve's pink, ready hole.

Steve moans softly, moving one hand from the wall to trail over his body. He pauses at a nipple, pinching and rolling it between his fingers as the hot water pounds against his skin. He's moaning constantly whether it's a full-on shameless, continuous moan or just grunts here and there, he isn't sure. All he knows is that Bucky's mouth is always so _good_ to him.

Bucky pulls back, prying Steve open with two fingers on either side and spitting into him, propping his tongue inside just for a second before pulling back. He's grinning when he brings his palm down against Steve's slick cheek.

"Bucky!" Steve shrieks because he wasn't exactly expecting _that._ Bucky laughs, spanking Steve again, and Steve shifts slightly.

"Oh my god," Bucky says, chuckling. "You love this." He leans forward, biting down on Steve's ass cheek and slapping the other one again.

"Stop it!" Steve hisses.

Bucky slaps his ass twice more and then nudges Steve's legs. Steve obeys, spreading his feet further apart and Bucky pushes his thumb in, playfully stroking Steve's perineum with his index finger. He leans forward, sinking his teeth into the flesh of Steve's glorious ass.

Steve whimpers, trailing a hand down his slick torso to his cock, wrapping his fingers around it and tugging hard. He whines at the contact and feels Bucky's lips lock on his skin, sucking a bruise on his cheek. It won't last for long, a couple of hours and then it will fade, but _still_. The mental image drives Steve crazy and his eyelids flutter closed, thrusting back onto Bucky's fingers shamelessly.

Neither of them are sure how long it takes Steve to get worked up but when he comes, he does so with a loud cry, forehead against the tile and his feet sliding on the tile floor dangerously. Bucky grabs Steve by the hips, steading him and hushing him soothingly, rubbing Steve's reddened ass cheeks. Once Steve is recovered he turns around and pulls Bucky to his feet and Bucky is _beaming_.

"You like to be spanked," he smirks. "Does Tony know?"

"Tony knows," Steve nods, averting his eyes.

"Are you- you're _blushing_," Bucky chuckles. "I'm gonna buy you a whip. You into that shit?"

"I don't know," Steve answers truthfully with a shrug.

"We'll see," he laughs again, grabbing Steve by the neck and forcing him onto his knees. He cups the back of Steve's head as Steve lunges forward, wasting no time in taking Bucky's cock into his mouth. He sucks teasingly at the hand, wrapping his hand around the base, and then runs his tongue along the thick vein that twists around the shaft.

"So hard," Steve mutters, pressing a teasing kiss to the head. He takes the entire length with little effort, dropping his jaw and moaning. He bobs his head lightly before pulling back and sucking at Bucky's balls teasingly. He feels Bucky's fingers tangle in his hair and pull and Steve _whines_ at that. He spits into his palm, pumping Bucky's cock.

Bucky takes Steve's head, shoving him impossibly further onto his hard dick, fucking Steve's face relentlessly, his head hitting the back of Steve's mouth with each thrust. Steve whines deliberately as he feels a thick string of saliva dripping from the side of his mouth. Bucky's balls are flush with Steve's chin and Steve can't really breathe and Bucky is losing control and Steve just _lets him._

"Fuck, that's good," Bucky pants. "Always so good at that. Gonna come all over your damn face."

Steve lets the dick fall from his mouth with a wet pop, sliding his tongue in the slit one last time. Bucky's hand wraps around his own shaft, pumping it veraciously until he feels his muscles contract. He comes with a throaty whine, shooting thick ropes of semen across Steve's gorgeous porcelain skin.

Steve's tongue darts out to lick at what it can reach and he stands to his feet, stepping under the water to wash the remainder of it off.

"C'mere, soldier," Bucky mutters, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist and pulling him close. He presses a kiss to Steve's wet cheek, smiling against his searing skin as the water pours over them.

"I love you," Bucky whispers.

Steve has heard it before in a different context but now that they're here, just the two of them, skin on skin, Steve knows Bucky means it.

And, "I love you, too."

* * *

**I'M FINALLY BACK. I know this chapter was shorter than most of them but that's only because I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing again. Lemme know how I did with this new chapter? Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heeeey another update! And it hasn't even been like a month yet. And in case anyone who reads this also reads Broken, I should have an update for that fic up soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bucky knows that Tony doesn't like him down in the lab but Steve is out grocery shopping for the second time this week and Bucky's tired of watching TV alone upstairs. He figures he should being a peace offering of some sort in case Tony is in a mood, so he brews a cup of strong coffee with Tony's version of a Keurig and heads downstairs.

Bucky doesn't even try to sneak in or be quiet when he reaches the lab. He enters the code and slips through the door with a steaming coffee cup in his hand and a smile on his face. It's not even a smile, just the slight upturn of his lips that never seems to go away. He finds Tony sitting in his spinning chair and slides the mug of coffee onto the desk, pressing a kiss to Tony's hair.

"Mm, hey," Tony murmurs distractedly. He glances at the coffee mug and gives Bucky a grunt of approval. He grabs the mug and takes a sip, spinning around to look at Bucky.

"What're you doing?" Bucky asks curiously, squinting at the screens that never seem to make sense.

"Stuff," comes Tony's reply and Bucky smirks because they've had the discussion about the screens before and if Tony explains it Bucky won't understand anyway. "You need something?"

"No. Just bored, thought I'd come see what you're up to."

Abruptly and without much thought Tony reaches out and takes Bucky by the wrist, pulling him forward. He catches Bucky off guard and the younger man stumbles forward, sliding Tony's chair on its wheels. Tony utters an 'oh shit' before the chair slips out from under him and he and Bucky tumble to the ground. The two of them land in a pile of limbs and the wheels of the chair jab Bucky in the leg, surely leaving a bruise

At first Bucky is pissed because Tony caught him off guard. But then Tony looks at him and he's doing that thing, making that face, the one that Steve hates, the one where Tony is trying not to laugh. His cheeks puff for a few seconds and then Tony's chuckling, kicking the chair away from their bodies.

"You asshole!" Bucky shouts and they both know that he doesn't mean it. He leans forward and lightly slaps Tony across the face, biting his lip. He isn't sure how Tony's going to react and maybe he should've asked before doing it but that would defeat the purpose and Tony is a better sport with these kinds of things than Steve is.

Tony reaches out and returns the light slap, chuckling when it wipes the smirk off Bucky's face. It's Tony's turn to smile deviously when he struggles to grab Bucky's hands, pinning them above his head and straddling his hips.

"God, we're such fucking kids," Bucky grins. He pulls at his wrists and, surprisingly, Tony's grip is rather firm. Well, firmer than Bucky expected.

Tony doesn't say much, just hums and leans down to press a tender kiss to Bucky's pouty lips. He brings a hand down from Bucky's wrists to cup his cheek and Bucky sighs deep through his nose, sliding his wrists from Tony's loosened grip. He sits up as best he can, wrapping an arm around Tony's neck and breaking the kiss. They pause just for a second in this tender moment and Tony isn't sure what to think. He cares about Bucky; he already knows that. But what Tony is becoming startlingly aware of is the fact that his feelings may be turning into something that could be defined as love.

Tony brushes his lips across Bucky's forehead before he stands up. He turns his chair to the upright position and helps Bucky to his feet. When Bucky looks into Tony's gaze his expression has changed rapidly from what it was moments ago. His brown eyes are clouded with confusion and confliction and Bucky doesn't even ask. He rubs the back of his head where it hit the hard floor of the lab and goes back upstairs.

* * *

Bucky doesn't come into the kitchen when Steve gets home with groceries. It's a thing with him and Tony, to annoy Steve and dig through every bag, sample everything and proceed to let Steve put them away by himself. But when Bucky is lying on the couch watching TV he doesn't hear Steve griping at Tony not to scatter the groceries. He _does_ hear Steve and Tony talking in hushed tones. And then the talking dies down and Steve is doing that thing, the almost-giggle laugh he does when Tony bites his neck, and the two of them disappear to the bedroom.

And Bucky shouldn't feel left out. He shouldn't feel jealous because he knows their arrangement could go awry at any moment... but he does. He doesn't know what he did wrong to have them treat him this way. And Bucky isn't one for games; he hates them and as soon as Steve and Tony are done fucking Bucky decides he's going to pull Tony aside and demand to know what the problem is.

* * *

Bucky _tries_ to drown out Steve's moans and Tony's grunts. He tries to watch TV and forget about everything but that proves impossible when he swears that he hears Steve moan something that sounds like 'daddy'. Bucky's cock is hard at the thought of Steve and Tony together and he can't stand it, he can't fucking _stand it_ anymore so he pushes himself off the couch and pads down the hallway in his sock-clad feet. The bedroom door is open a crack and he squints. Steve and Tony are in perfect view and _damn_ that's hot.

Steve is on his back, Tony between his legs, and they're both covered in a light sheen of sweat. They're moving like they're dancing and Bucky can't help it. He has to touch himself. He trails a hand down to his tented sweat pants, sliding his fingers beneath the waistband and giving his cock a firm squeeze. He hears the sound of skin slapping skin and Bucky had no idea Tony could fuck that hard.

Bucky pulls back, leaning against the wall just outside the bedroom door, sighing at his own touch as his fingers dance on his hard member. The mattress squeaks and Tony dramatically orders Steve to get on his hands and knees. And there's that sound again, the sound of skin against skin, but it's a distinct slap that gives the hint of being brought on by a hand rather than a pelvis.

"Fuck, Steve," Tony grunts breathlessly, accompanying his words with another smack.

Steve doesn't say anything - or if he does, it's too low soft Bucky to hear - but he laughs and there's a light squeak of the bedframe to signal they're changing positions. Bucky rolls on his shoulder against the wall, stealing another glimpse inside the bedroom. They're both on their knees now, Tony behind Steve, an arm around his throat and a hand over Steve's mouth. He can't hear exactly what Tony's saying but judging by the expression on Steve's face it's probably one of the filthiest things he's ever heard.

Bucky feels himself getting close. The muscles in how lower abdomen tighten and he reaches up with a free hand to pinch a nipple through his thin t-shirt. He lifts the same hand and positions it in front of his mouth, biting down as his orgasm washes over him. The sounds coming from the bedroom are too great for Tony and Steve to hear the little squeaks that escape Bucky's mouth when he spills onto his hand. He stays there momentarily, only slightly breathless from climaxing, and steals one last glimpse inside the bedroom before sneaking to the bathroom down the hall.

* * *

By the time Steve and Tony finish, Bucky has turned off the TV and he's lying on the sofa, trying to drift to sleep when he hears Steve's voice.

"You awake?"

Bucky sits up with an involuntary scowl set on his face, blinking, "Um."

"I got some news today," he murmurs softly.

"News?" Bucky retorts, searching for a readable expression in Steve's eyes. But he can't find one so he sits, patiently, trying to forget about the scene in the bedroom earlier.

"Fury's sending me on a mission. I'll be gone for the week."

"A week?" Bucky retorts. His voice cracks and he's trying _not_ to freak out. "When do you leave?"

"Tonight."

"Where-"

"Can't say. I have my bag together and I'm about to head out. Just thought you should hear it from me."

Bucky doesn't say anything, just throws his arms around Steve's neck tightly. He presses a kiss to the side of Steve's neck, ruffling his hair between his fingers. "Be safe," Bucky murmurs.

Steve pulls back and brushes their lips together once, and then twice more. "I will. Take care of Tony."

Bucky nods, "Sure, Cap."

Steve leaves through the door and Bucky is alone again. That is, until Tony calls him to the bedroom and Bucky doesn't even have time to think about what he's doing by the time he's on his feet and moving. Tony is lying in bed, freshly showered, and there's a sort of sadness to his presence.

"C'mere," Tony murmurs. Bucky complies, sliding into Steve's side of the bed and Tony does something neither of them expects. He pulls Bucky into his arms and Bucky finds it to be the most comforting thing ever. He presses his nose into Tony's neck and closes his eyes, breathing in the scent of Tony's skin as he feels Tony's fingertips tracing circles into the skin of his back.

"Does this ever scare you?" Bucky mumbles against Tony's throat.

"Hm?"

"Steve leaving. Going on missions... the very realistic thought that he may not come back."

Tony nods. "Fuck yeah it does." They're silent for a long while. It could be minutes or hours, but what Tony says next catches them both off guard. "But if there comes a time that Steve... _doesn't_ come back, at least I have someone here to go through that with me."


	8. Chapter 8

Steve is gone for longer than the initial week he's supposed to be gone for. It's probably for the best because the tower is a wreck with to-go containers scattered about and a mountain of laundry in the bathroom. It's okay, though, because as soon as Tony gets the call that Steve's on his way home Tony will call a maid service and Steve won't know any better.

Presently Tony and Bucky are in the bedroom. Bucky is unashamedly on his knees, a string of saliva connecting his pouting lips to the head of Tony's cock.

"You're sure you want this?" Tony asks, his blunt fingernails clawing at the back of Bucky's head.

"I said I wanted you to fuck me up," he retorts, flicking his tongue over his lips and looking up at Tony with such ridiculous innocence. "I want it hard. I mean _hard_. Sure you're up for it, Stark? My standards are extremely high." He hums, lapping at the sensitive head of Tony's dick.

Tony smirks. "I'll try my best. And by 'try my best' I mean I'll fucking succeed as I always do."

"Except for this morning when you busted through the wall."

Tony rolls his eyes. "Remind me to get that fixed tomorrow." He reaches down, grabbing Bucky's wrist and pulling him to his feet. Tony spins Barnes on his heel, pushing him to the edge of the bed. "You're sure?"

Bucky nods. "I mean, I've always… yeah."

"Shouldn't we talk about it first? Discuss boundaries and shit? Safe words?"

Bucky groans. "Can't you just fucking go with it? I know you didn't marry Rogers with the intention of having vanilla sex for the next forty years. Can't you just- I don't know, _let go?_"

Tony wets his lips, lying back with his head against the pillows. He stares at Bucky for good while, admiring the curve of his shoulders, the tightness of his belly and the strong line of his jaw. He's no Steve but Bucky can hold his own.

"I don't feel comfortable fucking you up without a safeword," Tony admits.

"Fine," Bucky sighs. "Uh… red? Red means stop, right? Red."

"Red," Tony repeats nodding.

Bucky gracefully climbs up to straddle Tony, setting back with Tony's cock resting teasingly between his ass cheeks. He rolls his hips twice and admires Tony's facial expression as he does so. Tony emits a quiet groan, reaching out to put his hands on Bucky's hips. Tony sort of likes that Bucky is smaller than Steve. Bucky is shorter and less muscular and just _small_. Part of Tony likes that when he touches Bucky it feels differently than when he touches Steve.

Bucky rocks his hips again before leaning forward on his hands, hovering over the older man beneath him, and he steals a kiss from his lips. Bucky likes it when Tony doesn't shave for a couple of days. He loves the rough contrast of Tony's face as opposed to Steve's smooth one. He likes the difference.

"Can we talk about what I want?" Bucky inquires with a hint of a smile.

"Probably should," Tony nods.

"I like choking and slapping. Don't tap my face, _slap it_. Slap it like I'm a worthless piece of shit."

"You mean you're not?" Tony quips childishly, cocking his head.

Bucky pauses as he feels Tony's right hand leave his hip and wrap around his dick, stroking and tugging it to attention. He sighs now, sitting back against Tony's thighs once more as his own cock is stroked. "Have you ever dominated someone before?"

"Once or twice," Tony shrugs.

"Do you and Steve ever fuck hard? I mean, y'know… forcefully? Just be forceful. Slap me, hit me and choke me."

Tony hums, nodding and Bucky leans down again, wrapping his own hand around Tony's cock and pressing a wet kiss the side of Tony's neck. He loves this. He loves how different it feels to kiss Tony's neck as opposed to Steve's. Tony's neck isn't nearly as smooth. The skin is rough and textured with age and the stubble is enough to exfoliate Bucky's lips with prolonged kissing. But Bucky wouldn't have it any other way.

"I wanna feel it in my ribs," he purrs, tracing his tongue along the shell of Tony's ear. He presses the pad of his thumb under the head of Tony's cock and that earns him a moan. Bucky huffs in amusement, pressing a kiss to Tony's cheek. "Kiss my neck. Bite me. Pull my hair. Hold me down. Use your tongue. Make me moan and don't stop until I'm fucking shaking."

"If I do this for you," Tony begins, running his fingers through Bucky's hair and tugging lightly at the roots. "You've gotta do something for me."

"What?"

Tony pushes Bucky to the side leaves the bed long enough to grab something out of the bathroom cabinet. He tosses the item – a small bundle of material – onto the bed. As soon as Bucky snatches it and realizes what it is, he chuckles.

"You want me to wear _these_?" he asks in slight disbelief, staring at the sheer black ass-less stockings. Tony gives him _the look_ that consists of raised eyebrows and upturned lips. Bucky - somewhat self-consciously – examines the nylons for a moment before pulling them on with some difficulty. He glances up at Tony, who appears to be absolutely delighted, and smiles a little. Suddenly he doesn't feel so ridiculous. It actually feels _good_ because his hard cock is constrained against his belly by the black material.

"Steve won't… there's only so much that he'll put up with," Tony states.

"It's fine, Tony," Bucky reassures him. "It's alright. It's-" Bucky glances down at the sheer black material covering his legs. "I've gotta admit it's kinda hot." He stands up and steps in front of the full length mirror, glancing over his shoulder at his ass. Bucky's entire body burns with embarrassment and he holds back a sigh. He's too busy staring at the somewhat startling image in the mirror to notice that Tony approaches him. Tony's calloused hands settle at Bucky's hips first and then shake around to stroke his taut belly possessively.

His lips ghost across Bucky's jaw as he speaks. "You gonna be a good boy for me?"

It's ridiculous how turned on Bucky is by that. It's cheesy and cliché but that's _Tony; _full of clichés and corny one-liners.

Bucky's got a few of those too so he fires back with "Maybe. It depends. You want me to be a good boy? Or d'you want me to be bad?"

The head of Tony's stiff cock brushes against the back of Bucky's thigh and he takes a small step back, earning a groan from Tony as it creates friction. Tony's practically hugging Bucky from behind, guiding him to the bed. Bucky goes compliantly and allows Tony to position his body however he wants.

"Hands and knees. Yeah, perfect." Tony chews his lip, reaching out to set his hands on either side of Bucky's ass. It's beautiful and smooth but not like Steve's. Steve's ass is toned while Bucky's is sort of just _there_.

"You have a twink ass," Tony observes, leaning down to press a kiss to the small of Bucky's back. His lips linger longer than necessary and the gesture fills Bucky with an unusual feeling of warmth because that was more of a Steve gesture than a Tony gesture. Bucky downplays it to something Tony picked up from Steve and doesn't take it to mean anything more than what it is.

"Fuck you, you pervert," Bucky replies and he's glad that he isn't facing Tony because he has to hide a smile.

"Hey! It's not a bad thing. I like it," Tony replies on the defensive, bringing his palm down on Bucky's right ass cheek. He earns a groan and chuckles. "You've got a nice ass, babycakes; take that as a compliment."

Bucky yet again tells himself that Tony's pet names don't mean anything. Tony calls _everyone_ by things other than their proper names, so he ignores it and presses his ass back against the palms of Tony's hands.

"Mm, greedy," Tony chuckles. "Want my mouth on you?"

Bucky nods, licking his lips and answering with a desperate 'please' because Tony's mouth and tongue are _fantastic_.

"Lick me raw."

Tony snickers and leans forward, running his tongue down between Bucky's cheeks, rejoicing in the moan that Bucky emits. His lips press wet kisses to the puckered hole, flicking the tip of his tongue over it teasingly.

"Oh m-" Bucky starts, but then Tony's mouth is on him again and it's all he can to do moan. Tony's hands massage Bucky's ass through the black nylons, slipping around his thighs to rub at Bucky's hard cock.

"What do you want?" he asks, pulling away moments later, and tugs Bucky to his feet. "My mouth? Toys? Fingers? Cock? You want me to fuck you right now or should you beg for it?" he purrs.

Bucky grunts softly as Tony threads his fingers through his hair, pulling at the roots and tilting his head back. His stomach is in knots; he's so entirely aroused that he doesn't trust his voice. Tony is waiting, though, so Bucky swallows the lump in his throat and replies thickly, "Whatever you feel like doing to me. I'm yours; use me however you want."

Tony smirks and moves to kiss the junction between Bucky's neck and shoulder. His kisses are lingering, slow and wet. He definitely isn't expecting Tony to sink his teeth into the flesh hard enough to bruise. Bucky gasps as his safeword bubbles in his throat but he grits his teeth, choking it back down.

"Should I tie you up? Cuff you?" Tony coos.

Bucky whimpers and spreads his legs expectantly, glancing over his shoulder at Tony. "Do it if you're gonna do it," he huffs.

Tony shrugs, pursing his lips and going to the closet momentarily. He comes back with a pair of handcuffs that don't _look_ like anything other than ordinary handcuffs. As Tony slaps them on his wrists Bucky examines them, and it's as if Tony can read his mind.

"I made these for Steve. You're not going anywhere," he chuckles, leaning down to kiss the corner of Bucky's mouth.

"Like I'd want to," Bucky retorts as Tony circles around and he wiggles his ass invitingly. Tony smirks and smacks his ass again, stopping to admire the small jiggle that results. He sinks to the floor on his knees so his face is level with Bucky's ass. He grips those pale, thin thighs and pulls his ass back, exposing the pink hole in the center. Tony briefly wets his index finger and presses the pad of it against the tight orifice, littering Bucky's nylon-covered thighs with wet, open-mouthed kisses.

Bucky groans a little, his shoulders bowing with the teasing contact. "Tony," he breathes.

"I know," he mutters, kissing closer and then flicking his tongue over the hole. He closes his eyes and leans in closer, resting his head against Bucky's left ass cheek, his finger still probing the hole as his tongue licks around with expertise. He spits directly between Bucky's cheeks, slipping in a second finger without much warning.

"Fuck," Bucky grunts. He isn't exactly ready for the intrusion but Tony knows that he wants it to hurt. He bows down, his forehead pressing against the mattress as the uncomfortable sting surges through his body. As compensation for the discomfort, Tony slips a hand between Bucky's spread legs to cup Bucky's constrained erection.

"Kinda quiet, aren't you?" Tony hums, sinking his teeth into the back of Bucky's thigh as his fingers spread Bucky's hole even wider.

"Not much to say," he murmurs into the sheets.

"Talk for me," Tony demands, returning to kiss Bucky's smooth cheeks, suckling at the skin long enough to leave red marks that will disappear within a day or two.

Bucky chuckles breathlessly, pressing his ass back and bearing down on Tony's fingers until they're buried deep inside of his tight heat. He groans, licking his lips. "Uncuff me," he barks.

"I don't think so," Tony retorts with a snicker.

"I swear if you don't I'll-"

"Okay, okay," Tony breaks in, pulling his fingers out and standing to his feet. He fetches the key, popping the locks and Bucky rubs at his wrists idly before turning around. He reaches out, pushing Tony onto his back roughly.

"You want me to talk to you?" he asks, throwing a leg over Tony's thighs and sliding onto his lap. "Fine, I'll fucking talk for you. I want your cock in me, wanna sit on you, ride you. I want you to slap me, rough me up, show me who the fuck I belong to. Wanna ride your face, make you taste my ass," he spouts off, rocking his hips as his ass presses down on Tony's hard cock.

Tony smirks and reaches up, backhanding Bucky hard enough to knock him off balance. "You goddamn whore, look at you," Tony retorts, running his nails down the black stockings. He then reaches up with his right arm, hand wrapping around Bucky's neck as he pulls him down for a kiss. Tony is unrelenting, all teeth and tongue as he licks at Bucky's pouty lips. He sucks briefly on the bottom one before sinking his teeth into it hard enough to draw blood. Bucky whimpers, his hands desperately roaming Tony's chest, pinching at his nipples and doing anything to evoke the pleasuring actions Tony is holding hostage. His pleading fingers slide and ghost across Tony's arc reactor as he pants.

They're still kissing when Bucky feels Tony's calloused fingers tighten around his throat, putting pressure on his windpipe. His cock stirs in interest, throbbing from where they rest in his stockings. He doesn't even _fathom_ using the safeword now that he's actually getting what he fucking wants.

Tony doesn't let go until Bucky's face turns red and then he does, and Bucky coughs before reaching down and pulling his cock from the stockings. He whimpers when it won't come completely free and looks at Tony, pleading.

Tony sits up wordlessly, knocking Bucky down again and crawling backwards. He grabs the waistband of the black nylons, peeling the skintight material from Bucky's long legs. "You have nice legs," Tony observes, pressing kisses to the insides of Bucky's bony knees. "They're not exactly like Steve's," he continues, pressing towards Bucky's feet. He traces his tongue delicately around Bucky's ankle and then, startlingly, presses a kiss to the arch of his foot.

The action sends a sharp chill down Bucky's spine and he feels goose bumps spread rapidly throughout his rigid body.

"You kinky bastard," he says quietly, and Tony can tell he isn't joking. Bucky doesn't look entirely repulsed and his lips are upturned in the slightest hint of a smile.

"You like it," Tony presumes and presses another kiss in the same spot. His fingernails trail down Bucky's legs until he sees the dark pink lines rise in the pale skin. As Tony does so, Bucky's fingers dance around his own cock, pulling and twisting with the lightest touches. After five minutes of this, Bucky grows restless and pulls his leg down to the bed.

"Do you plan on actually fucking me or are you just gonna spend the rest of the night worshiping my feet?" He intends for it to come out in an irritated manner but his voice fails him and it sounds more like a teasing plea than anything else.

Tony lunges across the bed and stretches over Bucky's body to grab the bottle of lube that was kicked under the bed at some point a few nights ago. He pops the cap and settles comfortably in between Bucky's spread legs. Bucky isn't as tight as he would normally be due to Tony's earlier actions, but it still stings when Tony slips three slicked fingers into his ass. It stings and it's rough but that's okay because Bucky wants it like that. He's tired of being the one in control. He wants to be controlled, wants to be dominated, wants to be taken for all he's worth.

Bucky watches intently as Tony works his ass and he has to admit it's somewhat irritating when he notices Tony's watch is still on. It's a thing that Bucky can't explain but when he fucks he wants to do so completely naked of everything, jewelry included. He sighs but doesn't say anything because he's too wrapped up in the way Tony is making him feel. But still, he's asking for rough but he's not exactly getting it. Tony is gentle and skilled and he's been fucking Steve Rogers far too long because he can't get rough.

"Stark," Bucky says because it sounds less formal than using Tony's first name.

Tony's eyes flicker up to meet Bucky's and he nods.

"I said I wanted you to fuck me up."

Tony smirks, his fingers still working at Bucky's ass, and he snorts. Without warning he slips his pinky in alongside his other fingers.

Bucky gasps as the burn radiates through his lower half and he emits a strained whimper. "Oh, fuck."

"I said I wanted you to fuck me up," Tony mocks him in a whiney tone.

Bucky sits up without warning, his foot connecting with Tony's belly and he knocks the older man onto his back. They've fooled around so Bucky knows he isn't hurting Tony when he crawls to straddle him, a bony knee in the center of Tony's thigh. His jaw clenches and he reaches out, slapping Tony across the face.

"Fuck me," he growls, and Tony complies because _fuck_ it's beautiful when Bucky knows what he wants. He shoves Bucky by the shoulder onto the floor and Bucky doesn't even notice the carpet burn on his shin. He's on his hands and knees with enough of Tony's pushing and pulling and Tony's fingers grip Bucky's left hip, blunt fingernails digging into the pale skin they find there.

Tony's other hand finds Bucky's hair and he wraps his fingers in the roots, pulling Bucky's head back and kissing him sloppily. He sucks Bucky's bottom lip between his teeth and chews on it, drawing a whimper from the man beneath him.

"Shit," Bucky whispers because his lip is bleeding when Tony is done. He wants it to hurt, though, but sighs with relief when Tony releases his scalp. He feels a harsh slap on his ass and then the distinct feeling of Tony's thick head probing at his lax entrance.

Tony uses minimal lube because he wants it to hurt and without warning, he sheathes himself onto Bucky with so much force Bucky's body shifts on the carpet. His breath is taken away momentarily, his ass seemingly on fire as Tony begins to thrust. Bucky lets out a choked cry that's more like a gasping breath as he forces himself to adjust. For a minute Bucky thinks about using his safeword but when his fingers find his cock and begin to stroke with Tony's thrusts the want goes away.

Tony's fingertips trail down Bucky's torso, drawing tiny droplets of blood where the nails manage to split the porcelain skin beneath them. Tony steadies himself with a hand resting just below Bucky's navel. It's Tony's favorite place to touch because he can feel the way muscles tense before an orgasm.

Bucky usually has more restraint than he does right now. Maybe it's the fact that his lip is bleeding and the metallic taste sends him into an all new ecstasy, or the fact that Tony is taking him, _marking him_. Maybe it's because an hour and fifteen minutes of foreplay is too damn long and Bucky's ready to just _come_. But he's a panting, moaning mess as Tony grunts above him.

"Choke me," Bucky murmurs. His face is pressed shamelessly against the carpet and there's a small trail of drool pooling beneath his open mouth. He's too out of it to care, doesn't even bother to wipe it because if he moves he's afraid his high will go away. Tony complies and Bucky still feels the sting from Tony's nails and the pressure from his fingers. He's sure he'll have marks in the morning and he's perfectly fine with that.

Tony snickers and clambers to his feet, squatting above Bucky with his cock still buried deep inside of the ass beneath him. He hooks his arm around Bucky's neck and pulls back, cutting off Bucky's air supply as he's thrusting relentlessly. He feels Bucky tensing up and stills his hips as Bucky spills onto the carpet with a muffled whimper. Tony presses a kiss to Bucky's sweaty temple before he pulls out and stands up, shoving Bucky back onto the floor.

"Had enough?" he asks mockingly. Bucky's breaths are ragged and raspy and doesn't really think about what's happening until Tony is in front of him, guiding his cock into Bucky's slack mouth. He's too tired to complain and he's still willing so he doesn't complain when Tony abuse his mouth. Tony wishes he could fuck Bucky's throat but Bucky isn't nearly as experienced with deep throating as Steve is so Tony pulls away when he hears Bucky straining not to heave.

Bucky sighs with relief, wiping the back of his hand over his swollen lips. He collapses onto the carpet, completely fucked out, and he seemingly forgets that Tony hasn't gotten off yet.

"You're not finished," Tony grunts. He's on his knees again as reaches down to grab at Bucky's sore hips, his blunt fingernails digging into the soft flesh. He drags Bucky back until he's on his elbows and knees. "I'm gonna fuck you until _I'm_ done." Tony reaches up to slap Bucky's cheek and Bucky whimpers. He's more tired than in pain and he feels Tony's hand at the back of his head, forcing his cheek against the carpet again with a rush of excitement and shame.

Tony's cock slides into Bucky's slack hole and he groans, closing his eyes at Tony moves. He's so blissfully fucked out, the head of his overly sensitive cock scraping against the carpet with every thrust Tony makes. Bucky's halfway out of it when he feels Tony and come with a grunt, stilling for a moment before he grabs Bucky by the elbow and coaxes him onto the bed.

At least fifteen minutes pass before Tony says anything. Bucky's settled on his stomach, still sticky with sweat and his ass so sore, and Tony rests a hand on his shoulder blade.

"You okay?"

Bucky smiles into his pillow and he's glad he isn't facing Tony because his cheeks are flushed. Bucky isn't accustomed to Tony caring so much. It's usually Steve who cares, but it's nice that Tony cares, too, and Bucky knows he does because Tony wants reassurance.

"Sore, but yeah."

"Good," Tony murmurs. He presses a kiss to the back of Bucky's still-moist neck and settles onto his side. He doesn't feel alone like he did the first time Steve left on a trip because he has Bucky now, and that's that and Tony is content with it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated anything in over 2 months. I just got back into the swing of writing stuff so excuse any inconsistencies/awkward sentences/mistakes. Please, please PLEASE drop a line and let me know how I did. I'm really self-conscious about posting because I haven't done so in such a long time. **


End file.
